


The Bite

by DragonsFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsFly/pseuds/DragonsFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Peter could have bitten Stiles (in the first season) and the one time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't want werewolf-Stiles, but this thing popped into my head one day when I was rewatching season 1. There were quite a few missed opportunities for Peter and Stiles to interact. Anywho, thanks for giving this a shot!

 

**EPISODE: Night School**

            “One” the gravelly voice was near indistinguishable, and past his struggling and growling, Scott missed it completely.

The alpha stood over him, its massive arms pinning his to his sides, one of its legs caging both of his against the basketball court. Red eyes glared down at him, its chest rumbling with anger as the beta refused to submit. Five pinpricks of pure fire shot into his body as the alpha sank his claws into his chest, momentarily releasing one of his arms, but the pain was enough to keep him from trying to escape.

            “I’ll give you one” the creature repeated, and the grating voice finally made it to Scott’s ears.

            “Wh-what?” he stammered, tears leaking over the edge of his eyes from a mixture of fear and pain. The wolf’s muzzle was so close to Scott’s face that they were sharing air, each exhale from the alpha sending a waft of heat across his skin and causing the hair along the back of his neck to raise.

            “Choose one, and I’ll let you keep him” the voice repeated before it picked its head up and threw it back towards the ceiling, letting out a long howl that shook the walls of the school.

            Something inside of him was crawling to get out, biting and scratching to be released, to find what was calling to it, to join its alpha, and to mix their voices. The pain, the gut wrenching, agonizing pain that came from trying to keep the monster in was too much, and without realizing the alpha had moved off of him, Scott felt the change overcome him.

            “I said I’m fine” an irritated Jackson hissed, footsteps taking his heartbeat farther from the others. His senses sharpened when the wolf emerged, his hearing—heartbeats and panicked whispering, the sliding of clothes over skin as they moved even the smallest twitch.

“Well it’s been there for days, and you won’t tell me what happened” Lydia snapped back, and Scott could picture the way her lips would be pierced as she stared at Jackson. His sense of smell—fear dripping out of their pores like sweat, hair products, deodorant, even the medication in his friend’s system.

“Okay, can we not argue for half a freaking second here?” Stiles hissed, and he knew his friend was showing off some very impressive flailing right now. His eyesight—four bodies moving around past the glass window set in the door he was now standing in front of, his wolf not letting the human part of him think too long on how they had managed to get here from the gym.

“Where’s Scott, he should be back by now” Allison’s worried voice and the smell of her shampoo as she runs her hand through her hair is intoxicating, making him move closer to the door. His taste, or rather the phantom memory of it and the anticipation for the warm blood that would poor out of their bodies, the meat and bones of his prey.

            The wolf grinned in thrill of the chase that would be soon to follow. They would run, they would split up, try and confuse him. As they fumbled around, frantic and panicking, he would pick them off one by one. Already his claws were anxious to grab their ankles, to pull their feet out from under them, for his teeth to meet the subtle resistance their necks provided as he went for their life blood. Their screams would last only moments before the blood would spill and their life would come to a shuddering halt.

            The key fit into the lock easily. His alpha had given him a choice, he remembers. One of them would be his, and all he had to do was choose. It had not made sense to the human part of him, but his wolf understood. One of them would be changed, would become pack, but which?

            _The fastest runner_ the impatient feral voice in his head that hungers for the chase decides and continues to turn the handle.

            “Scott!”

            _Allison!_

            A beat in his ears, one that has pulled him back time and again when he’s almost lost himself to the beast.

Her voice saying his name has the opposite effect of the alpha’s howl, calling out his human where that had called out the wolf. She’s beating on the door, desperate to see him safe, but he knows if she sees him now….

Another beat against his ears, the steady thrum of her heart, pushing back at the wild animal that wanted nothing but to rip into his friends flesh, to kill, to chase, to hunt—

            He knows he can’t rein the wolf in for long, that if they come out, they’ll see him changed. She’ll know what he is, or if not, her father will. Trying to think on his feet, he breaks the key off in the door, locking the four humans inside and runs deeper into the school, trying to distance himself from the smell of their hope.

            Behind him he hears as they hammer their fists against the window panes, beating a raucous tattoo meant to gain attention. Beyond that, the squeal of tires, the shrill blaring of sirens, the sounds of radio static and voices arguing with one another.

            It was almost over he thought thankfully, head between his knees, trying to breath, to calm down, to pull himself out of the dark depth of the animal mind he had fallen into, happy to let someone else take charge. Let someone else be the hero.

=¡=

            They were out now, the police surrounding them, safe for a little while. Stiles was following his dad around, looking for safety and comfort. He knew his friend was still trying to process how the alpha had wanted Scott to kill his old pack, but for now Stiles would have to figure it out on his own.

            “Allison!” he called, running to catch his girlfriend who was walking away from them, her back rigid and whole body trembling. When he reached her, he tried putting a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked back. Despite the sting the action caused, he asked her gently “Are you okay?”

            “My dad’s on his way” she replied, looking everywhere but his eyes. She was hugging herself tightly, trying to block everything out and to keep herself together at the same time—he knew the feeling.

            “You need a… You need anything from me, you want me to go with you?”

            “No! I don’t” she half shouted with no hesitation. He knew it was likely she would be mad, but to be so directly dismissive of him, it did not bode well.

            “Okay…” he said, not sure what else he could say.

            “And I also don’t know what happened to you in there, I don’t know what you were thinking” she went on, and he did not like where she was going with this “Maybe you weren’t, but… right now I don’t—I don’t feel like I can trust you”

            “Allison…” he pleaded “I can explain—“

“ _You didn’t choose”_ Scott stopped midsentence as that gravelly voice reached his ears for the second time, turning his blood to ice. He could see the fury and confusion in Allison’s eyes, but he could do nothing about it now, not with the alpha so close, with it _talking_ to him “ _so I guess I’ll have to choose for you”_

            To anyone else, Scott knew that it would seem like he had turned around in less than a second, but to him, it took a decade. He took in each leaf and needle of every tree, and every blade of grass, his heartbeat filled his ears, though somewhere else in his mind he knew it was the sound of everyone in the areas hearts all at once, rushing together like one body’s beating a hundred times, and the wind on his face seemed like an opposing force that was trying to keep him from finding the voice.

            When at last, he was looking back towards the school; he saw a shadow detach itself from the walls of the building, red eyes trained on a specific target. It leaped and a surprised, pained scream echoed across the parking lot ending all the other noise as every head turned to see Stiles, falling into a heap on the ground, his side bleeding profusely as the shadow bounded past the stunned audience and loped into the woods.

            Whiskey brown eyes came up and met his from across the parking lot while screams and shouts echoed around them, and he knew, by tomorrow, Stiles would be just like him.


	2. Could he have been younger too?

**EPISODE: Lunatic**

 

Chris Argent pulled his SUV off the road, pulling under a small overhang of trees, turning off his headlights so the small crowd wouldn’t notice their presence. Beside him, his sister was watching the proceedings like she wished she were holding a bucket of popcorn.

            “That one’s Stiles?” he asked, gesturing with a nod of his head to the teen that was wrapped haphazardly around the Sheriff. From where they were sitting, it looked like he was sobbing, but being unable to see his face or hear the cries; he could just be shivering from the cold. The way the other officers were keeping their faces averted however, begged differently.

            Kate grunted in affirmation, her own eyes travelling over the boy as he refused to let his dad push him off before she commented snarkily “Another friend of Allison’s”

            _If she wanted to play it that way_ Chris thought, somewhat annoyed at his sister’s constant criticizing of how he was raising his daughter. “Are you ready to tell me about that talk you had with Allison?”

            As expected, she changed the topics quickly, not even bothering with her usual ‘no’ in response to the question. He knew Kate thought she was looking out for Allison, on some level at least, but he had seen what their father’s training had done to Kate. He could see the result sitting next to him, and he was in no hurry to turn his daughter into that.

            “Tell me something first,” she said, leaning forward slightly as the Sheriff finally managed to pull his kid off of him “that first night when you saw the two betas… you said one of them was smaller right?”

            She looked over, taking her eyes off of the kid long enough for him to nod in answer “Was he just smaller, or could he have been younger too?”

            It was possible, Chris admitted to himself as he watched the kid with even more interest. So far, the boy had been showing up at quite a few suspicious scenes. His father being the Sheriff would be a perfect cover. From what he had heard from Allison, he mostly hung out with Scott, was a benchwarmer on the lacrosse team. If he was a wolf, he knew how to hide the signs, but Stiles was also reported as one of the more brilliant minded students at Beacon High, other than Lydia Martin—and from what he had seen of her that was surprising.

            The boy was now sitting in his father’s cruiser, watching the men work with his head leaning against the window as though he was tired, and hunched over almost like he was in pain.

            Out of sight, behind the ambulance and a few police cruisers, the boy’s powder blue jeep sat with one of its windows busted in and a large dent in the door which was now hanging awkwardly in the air, being bent in a way that it was unable to close. Scratch marks, five lines spread apart at fairly equal lengths spanned down the hood of the jeep, two more dents in the fender like someone had grabbed the jeep while it was moving and stopped it with their strength alone. A mile from the McCall house, black lines on the road indicated abused tires as a car was forcibly stopped, shards of glass near the middle of the road like a window had been punched in, and covering that, a splattering of blood.

            Now sitting safely—to his knowledge—in a police cruiser, a young boy was pulling up the hem of his shirt to look at his side, nearly gagging at the sight. How his father had not smelled the blood, there being so much that it had bled through the shirt, but thankfully not the jacket, he had no idea. An unsymmetrical circle, reminiscent of a jaw clamping shut, was sunk into the pale skin, oozing out a thick red liquid which was considerably slower than before. _Already healing_.

            Somewhere in the woods, three people knew they heard a wolf howling, minutes later followed by another.

            Chris and Kate looked at each other for only a moment before the lights on the SUV were coming back on and they were speeding off in the direction of the howls. Only feet away, a pair of red eyes watched on until they had faded out of his sight. With a feral grin, he turned back to the young man in the police cruiser, listening to him moan at how gross all the blood was and cursing about getting some on the seats of the cruiser.

            A dark chuckle escaped the monster’s lips ‘ _at least this one will be amusing’._


	3. Derek Never Wins

**EPISODE: Wolf's Bane**

 

“Find Jennifer, she’s been taking care of my uncle” Derek told the teen, trying to find a comfortable position in the old jeep.

“Yeah, well, he isn’t here either” Stiles replies, voice easily implying the eye roll he’s sending towards Derek who gives one in reply, before the implications of what Stiles had just said hits him.

            “What?” he demands.

“He’s not here” Stiles repeats, as though Derek were stupid or slow.

“Stiles get out of there!” he shouts, fear pulling at him “It’s him, he’s the alpha! Get out of there now!” Derek shouts trying his best to make sure the teen follows his order, but knowing it’s too late.

            The very distinct feeling of being watched had Stiles pulling the phone away from his ear and slowly turning around to see who he presumed to be Derek’s uncle standing at the end of the hall with an amused smile on his face. His face, which was half covered in burn scars and did nothing to make the look in his eyes seem any less ‘serial killer-y’.

            “You must be Stiles” he said, cocking his head slightly to the side as he took the teen in.

            Stiles took a step back, wanting nothing more than to distance himself from the man, but when he turned around the nurse, Jennifer, stood with a similarly creepy smile on her face.

            “What are you doing here?” she asked, voice falsely sweet, and hardening when she added harshly “Visiting hours are over”

            “Oh God, I’m going to die” Stiles muttered, dropping his phone to his side, looking between the two people cutting off his exits “You… and him… you’re the one” he said, implying Jennifer was the one who sent the text using Melissa’s computer. “Holy—and he’s the—I’m gonna die. I’m gonna die”

            Jennifer took a step towards Stiles, her creepy smile hardening into something threatening when Derek materialized out of nowhere, throwing his elbow back into the red-head’s face and knocking her unconscious.

            “That’s not nice” Peter said, looking down at her unmoving body with little sympathy “she’s my nurse”

            “She’s a psychotic bitch helping you kill people” Derek corrected him, and in the same breath gave instructions to Stiles “Get out of the way”

            “Oh damn” the boy muttered before falling to his knees and pushing himself against the wall to give the two wolves plenty of space.

            “You think I killed Laura on purpose?” Peter asked, taking a step towards Derek, a disbelieving look on his scarred face “my own family?”

            Derek took on his wolf form, his eyes glowing a dangerous blue as he let out a fierce growl, threatening his uncle who didn’t bat an eye. In seconds, Peter had Derek on his back and Stiles was taking his chance to get away from the fighting to hide behind a nurses station.

            With the cadence of someone not under threat by an angry werewolf, Peter grabbed his nephew by his neck and started dragging him across the hospital floor as though he weighed no more than a child, speaking calmly as he did so.

            “My mind, my personality, were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct”

            Dropping Derek to the floor, he pulled out a set of keys from his nurse’s pocket and put them in his own, his eyes flickering up to meet Stiles’ as he peeked out from the corner of the nurse’s station, smirk in place.

            Derek broke the stare though, standing up to take a swing, asking as he did, with a tone that stated he would not be getting what he asked for “You want forgiveness?”

“I want understanding” his uncle clarified easily blocking the blow and throwing back one of his own. “Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing cell by cell”

As he spoke, the two traveled further into the hospital, exchanging blows, most of which were affecting Derek far more than Peter. “Even more slowly coming back to consciousness, yes, becoming an alpha—taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can’t help that”

His voice is searching for empathy as Derek once again lands on the ground, and Stiles winces from where he is hidden watching the two fight. Peter once again threw a quick smirk over his shoulder, telling the boy he had not forgotten his presence.

“I tried telling you what was happening. I tried to warn you” he tells his nephew, looking back at the man who was once again trying to land a blow. Peter grabbed one of his arms and flipped him into a glass wall, shattering it across the floor and making it so Derek had to crawl away from his uncle.

Instead of immediately following however, Peter turned around, and started walking to the nurse’s station. Stiles, who had been watching was doing his best to back into a corner so the man could not reach him.

The alpha wrapped one of his large hands around the back of the boy’s neck, his grip tight as he pulled him up to a standing position, and pulled him forward. Knowing quite well that if he didn’t keep up the alpha would just drag him behind, like he had with Derek before, Stiles let the man guide him after the other man’s retreating figure into a small side room.

Derek had made it to a sitting position, most of his weight being supported by the wall behind him, his nose bleeding and his body shaking as he watched his uncle pull the skinny teen in behind him. With an amused huff at Derek’s horrified expression, Peter pushed Stiles away so that he was standing over Derek, both of them watching the wolf wearily.

“I was going to wait for dramatic flair, but” he says conversationally, turning to a mirror sitting on a table by a patient bed. With a smile, he flipped the mirror making it turn around and around, and before their eyes the rest of the scars on his face healed, and left smooth skin in its wake. “When you look this good, why wait?”

“You’re doing this over a blemish?” Stiles asked, and he could literally kill himself for not keeping his mouth shut, but he was pretty sure the angry wolf in front of him was going to take care of that.

Peter just smirked though and stepped forward, despite his nephew’s warning growl and grabbed the boy’s wrist, pulling him away from the wall. With a glance down at his nephew, he let his teeth elongate into fangs, and speaking past them said “Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain.”

With that, he sunk his teeth down into the boy’s arm earning a cry of pain as well as a deeper growl as his nephew attempted to get up to help the helpless human, but Peter’s next words stopped him “After all, we’re family”


	4. Fender Bender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite scene to write and was the whole reason I started this fic. Hope you guys enjoy!

**EPISODE: Co-Captains**

 

“Nicely done Scott” Peter congratulated, taking a step away from Melissa and the boy that smelled enough like Scott that he knew they spent more time together than apart “Nicely done”

“I mean,” the boy said behind him, Melissa’s stern gaze set on him, her heart beating slightly higher than usual and the strong scent of anger coming off of her in waves “I don’t know what happened. You guys just came out of nowhere!”

Peter chuckled slightly as Melissa snapped at him “Came out of nowhere? We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles!”

“How crazy is that?” he asked, a small uncomfortable chuckle making its way past the teens lips, giving him another second to think of something to say, and then quickly spitting out words as he saw Peter taking another step away from the scene, “I mean…” his voice rising slightly as he tried to include Peter in the conversation “we should probably call the cops, you know, do like an accident report, thing.”

            “I don’t think that’s necessary” Peter dismissed, a little miffed at how far the little human was going to keep him distracted. He could admit it was amusing at first, but bringing in the police would be a step to far. Unless…

            “Are you sure?” he asked, putting a hand up to the back of his neck “I think I’m feeling a little whiplash”

            “Whiplash?” Melissa yelled at him “You hit us!”

            “I still think there’s something wrong with my neck” he objected, and even though it was an obvious lie, he could hear Melissa’s heart beat quicken just noticeably at the thought of the boy having an injury. _Interesting._

            “I know you’re there Scott,” Peter stated in an undertone, taking another step away from the incident, letting Stiles and Melissa keep one another busy while he talked to the beta “and I’m impressed. It’s too bad most teenagers aren’t that smart. Like that one on the lacrosse team…” he paused, pretending to think about the name so that he could listen to Scott’s rising panic “Jackson”

Peter smiled at the reaction from the teen, his fear easy to smell from where he stood “Thinks he knows all about us. You know how they say knowledge is power? Not in his case”

            “Jackson” the boy whispered to himself “Oh no”

            Peter smirked and slowly walked back to the two arguing people behind him, Scott already far enough away that he would be unable to hear them. “Maybe he’s right Melissa”

            Both Melissa and Stiles quieted at that and turned to stare at him with questioning eyes, so he clarified “maybe we should call this in”

            “We should?” Stiles asked confused by the change before realizing he was getting what he wanted “We should!”

            Sending a quick, calculating look between the two, Melissa nodded her head “Hold on, my phone’s still in the car”

            Peter waited long enough for the woman to round the side of the car before stalking up to Stiles, making the nervous kid’s heartbeat accelerate.

            “Wait, wha- what are you doing?” he stammered, taking a step back with every step Peter took forward until he was against the unmoving front of his jeep, with Peter blocking any chance of escape.

            “I really doubt Scott was the one who came up with this little stunt” the older wolf admitted.

            Stiles gave a small nervous chuckle “You think I would come up with a plan that would involve me intentionally hurting my jeep?”

            “If it was to help your friend, I think you would do anything” he said slowly, and if the spike in heart rate meant anything it was that Peter hit the nail on the head.

            “You’re not going to do anything to me with so many people around… Scott—“

            “Scott,” Peter interrupted, “thinks he won this,” a smug smirk spread across his face “and he’s already run off to save the next victim”

            “What are you talking about, next victim?” the boy asked, and surprisingly to Peter, his back straightened and his voice lost the fretful tone in it, though his heart still beat at a too-fast-speed, it had slowed at the news that someone else was in trouble. It seemed that at the prospect of someone else’s endangerment, even as the proverbial sword hung over the kid’s neck, he had enough courage to stand up for them.

            “That’s interesting” Peter observed quietly to himself before replying to the kid’s demand.

            “Jackson”

            “Idiot” hissed Stiles, hands clenched into fists, the knuckles having gone white from the force, and his eyes narrowed as something else occurred to him “Scott’s not here”

            “I knew you were the smart one” Peter congratulated him before surprise overtook him as the boy took a step forward, closing the small space between them even further as the scent of fear coming from the boy all but vanished, his eyes narrowed into determined slits.

            “He might not be here, but I’m not letting you hurt Melissa” he promised, and Peter was sure that he would find some way to keep his promise, or if not, make Peter regret making it impossible for the kid to keep the promise.

            “The Sheriff’s on his way over—“ Melissa was saying as she rounded the car, but stopped at seeing how close the two men were standing “What’s going on?”

            “Shit” Stiles cursed under his breath at the mention of his father being the one called to scene, falling as far away from Peter as he could to at least try and keep Melissa from thinking her ‘normal’ date was some pedophiliac werewolf monster.

            “Trying to get Stiles here to show me his wrist” Peter replied, turning slightly so that he could talk to Melissa, but keeping himself in place so that Stiles could not get away from his jeep.

            “His wrist?” Melissa asked curiously, taking a half step forward at Peter’s nod.

            “He’s been holding it like he’s trying to hide something… or to keep from hitting it against something. I didn’t notice until you went to make the call” he explained. Unsure of Peter’s motives, Stiles watched the man as he talked. Knowing that Melissa would demand to see the wrist now that she thought there would be an injury to find, Stiles understood and he cursed for a second time.

            If he were to lift his wrist, he had no doubt that there would soon be an injury for Melissa to see.

            “I’m fine, I swear” he said, trying once again to back up, but his jeep still refused to move, so he pushed both of his hands behind his back like a small child who had something he shouldn’t but thought if he kept it out of sight, the grown-ups wouldn’t know.

            “Stiles!” Melissa reprimanded, noticing the way he hid his hands and interpreting it as him trying to hide a wound when in reality he was trying to keep from getting a wound.

            “Give me your wrist, Stiles” Peter purred, turning back to teen and holding his own hand out in what would look to anyone else as a placating gesture. To Stiles he might as well have transformed into the giant wolf that had trapped them all in the school that night.

            “Really, there’s nothing—“ he tried again, shaking his head even though he knew it would not work.

            “Stiles!” Melissa demanded and her coming rant was interrupted by a car pulling up behind Stiles’ jeep, making Stiles’ heart drop to his stomach as Peter looked over his jeep to where his dad was no doubt standing.

            “Let him take a look” she ordered, pointing a finger in his direction menacingly before walking around his jeep to greet the Sheriff.

            “Move,” Peter whispered, having leaned further into Stiles’ space so there was no chance of them being overheard “and I bite _both_ of them too”

            Waiting for Stiles’ tremulous nod of understanding, Peter grabbed Stiles’ left arm and pulled it up to his face.

            “Please, don’t” Stiles begged, knowing it was useless. Peter gave him another smirk before letting his fangs elongate and pushing them into Stiles’ skin.

            When Melissa and John rounded the jeep, Peter held Stiles’ arm like a concerned adult and looked over to Melissa “I think we’ll need a few bandages”


	5. Shopping can be Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little out of character, but I feel like where Lydia is concerned (especially in this season) Stiles tends to act just a little differently, sooo-

**EPISODE: Formality**

 

“Oh, that’s my car” the young Argent hissed in response to the announcement, already digging around in her hand bag for her keys as she walked away.

            “I have to say Scott, I continue to be impressed with your ingenuity. Just remember, you can’t be everywhere all the time”

            Peter smirked as he heard the teen jump up from his hiding spot, most likely to follow the young Argent to her car. He had to admit, the loyalty Scott was showing the girl was impressive, a good quality for a beta, if only that loyalty was being pointed in the right direction.

            Of course, with so much attention on Allison, there was another chink in the boy’s armor that would be easy to get to. Behind him, he could hear the ramblings of the young boy who Derek had protected from him that night at the hospital, Stiles. He was going on about how gorgeous someone looked, likely his own date to the upcoming dance.

            With an easy grace, Peter turned and started walking toward the voice which was now grumbling about how the girl was unsatisfied by his response and needed to try the other dresses. Of course, under the grumblings he could tell the boy was more than ecstatic to be here, in the girl’s presence, which would make this even more perfect.

            “Your first date with this girl, I take it?” he asked, coming up behind the boy. The response was impressive, his feet leaving the ground far behind as he twisted his body in midair to come down in a mess of limbs so that he was turned towards Peter, any color in his face previously having been completely drained at some point in the show of limbs.

            “What are you doing here?” the boy demanded, taking a half step over so that he stood between the wolf and the dressing rooms where the rustling of fabric told him the girl was. The girl, if he was not mistaken, that had been dating Jackson, the boy so willing to be turned, but nowhere near worthy.

            “Shopping, obviously” he answered, looking over the boy’s shoulders toward the dressing room for no other reason than to cause his heart rate to spike, though at the moment he was not sure if it was from fear or anger. His usually expressive face did little to help him find which emotion the boy was feeling more strongly as it was blank and cold.

            “Leave, now” he said, and there was barely a blip in his heart rate. Just like Scott, the girl was definitely the way to get to him. Complying momentarily, Peter slipped behind a shelf of neatly stacked clothes as the red head walked out of the changing room in a purplish pink dress, and quickly demanded Stiles’ attention.

            She twirled this way and that, asking the boy what he thought, if it matched her skin tone, if it was too long, though she neglected to ask if it was too short, and how many other girls he thought would be wearing the same dress, if any.

            It was obvious the girl was upset by Stiles’ lack of answers, his stiff posture and the air of being on edge radiating off of him. Something in his face must have warned her from asking or pushing however as she went back to the changing room fairly quickly, no sooner having closed the door that Peter was at Stiles’ back once again.

            “Leave her alone” Stiles stated, not turning to know that the man was back. This version of the flailing friend was so different, Peter was wondering if it was a different person.

            “She’s not important to Scott” the wolf answered, and this time the boy did turn around, his eyes narrowed in a challenge.

            “Leave Allison alone too, she had nothing to do with your family”

            The boy didn’t flinch when Peter grabbed his arm below the elbow, pulling him slightly closer “I’m not here for her at the moment either”

            One heavy breath later, the boy was saying “Kill me or bite me quickly, cause if Lydia finds out you’re the reason she’s out of a date, she’ll have a wolf’s bane bullet in your head so fast you won’t know what hit you”

            “Assuming she knows about me” Peter purred.

            “It won’t take her long” Stiles told him, then added “before she gets done, Fido”

            “Maybe I should just kill you” Peter growls, but instead, he lifts the boy’s wrist to his mouth and bites down on the exposed skin. Without even a yelp of pain, the boy takes his arm away once Peter is done and pulls off the plaid shirt, wadding it up and putting it against the wound.

            “You owe me a new shirt. Now get the hell out of here before she sees you” he demanded, turning his back on the alpha and going to wait on Lydia to show him her next dress.


	6. Why he didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, yay! So this one is completely in Peter's POV and I think I did a fairly decent job. I'm not very good with villainous characters usually, but it was definitely fun to write so who cares. And again: Thanks so much for reading!

**EPISODE: Code Breaker**

 

He would have made a great wolf, Peter thinks as he drives away from the parking garage. His loyalty, like Scott’s, is suited well to pack mentality, the fierce protectiveness even more so. There was obviously a brain in there, whereas with Scott it was harder to tell sometimes, and the lack of being hung up on an Argent was a plus.

            That first night, when he had bitten Scott, it could have easily been Stiles, and how that would have changed things. Would Scott have gotten with Allison, would he have wanted the bite since his friend had it? Would Stiles have even of told Scott what had happened, and would Scott stand by Stiles the way the boy had stood by Scott? Would Stiles accept Peter along with Derek?

            He doubts that, Stiles could be more stubborn than Scott. His control would have been better though, of that Peter was positive. Stiles had taught Scott to control himself after all, so it stands to reason the hyperactive teen would have been able to teach himself.

            Then again, the ADHD and the medication, he’s not entirely sure how that would have reacted to the ‘bite’. It may have easily killed him, making his body unsuitable for the changes. His lack of focus—it was unlikely the drugs would work once he was turned, could potentially have caused an even larger mess.

            Perhaps fate had intervened; of course this was a poor choice on her part when she could have easily prevented it all by keeping his family from burning.

             Plenty of opportunities to bite the boy danced across his mind. That night at the school it would have been easy to grab the boy away from the young beta, Scott’s second full moon he would have been too distracted to protect anyone, at the hospital Derek was hardly a challenge, after the boy had run his jeep into the back of his car he could have created a distraction, at the mall with Scott so occupied on Allison, or right then, with the boy’s wrist barely centimeters from his fangs.

             It would not have worked though. Scott and Stiles would simply create a pack of their own, without an alpha, and if they were strong enough, they would have convinced Derek to join them. Together, the three of them would have been able to take Peter out, one of them becoming Alpha and taking control of their pack. No, if Stiles were to be turned, he would have to submit to Peter while he was still human, otherwise, Scott would never join his pack.

             Humans though, were easy to manipulate. All it would take would be a few threats, some throats torn out and Stiles would be begging to be his beta, if only to keep his loved ones safe, and once he had Stiles, Scott would be there too.

             Peter chuckled softly, as soon as he freed Derek and killed Kate, he would be back for Stiles, and then they could take out the rest of the Argent family, starting with the little distraction, Allison.


End file.
